Zar
Name: Zar Species: Irken Height: Same as Zim Eye Color: Purple Antenne Style: Jagged Symbol: Camera and Notepad Favorite Color: Purple/Brown Age: Unknown Human Birthday: August 31 Ranking: Head Irken Reporter and Ace Photographer Gender: Male Love Interest: En Most Likely To Say: "C'mon, gimme a smile!" Least Likely To Say: "Go away!" Physical Appearance He wears a long brown trenchcoat with the Irken insignia on the side, purple pants, and tall, brown boots. He almost always has a notebook in his hands and camera around his neck. He has purple eyes, and green skin. His hat has two holes in them, that allow his antenne to stick out. Disguise His outfit is exactly the same, all except for the Irken symbol on his jacket. He wears purple contacts, and a black wig. He covers his skin in a flesh-colored, powder. Past He always loved news. He always wrote down the current activity of wherever he was at the time, and made a small newspaper there. Soon, he caught the interest of the Tallest, and they gave him a full-time position as a reporter and photographer of the Empire's newspaper. Relationships Zim He always bugged Zim, on account of him being the most well-known Irken in the empire. He constantly asked him questions about Operation Impending Doom: One, and how he managed to get away from Sizz-Lor. Zim never liked answering these questions, because he found them annoying and a waste of time. Dib He does the same with Dib as he does with Zim, but the questions are normally aimed at his belief in the paranormal, his fascination with cryptozoology and ufology, and his sanity. Dib gladly answers these questions, and often tells Zar about the paranormal, and how it is a very serious study. Gaz Zar loves to photograph Gaz. He thinks her frightening poses make great pictures. He can typically be found by her, and urging her to be scarier. Gaz, however, gates bring photographed, and is always pushing the camera away from her. Zar, is persistent, though, and will stop at nothing to take more pictures of her. Zay Zay knows Zar means well, but finds him annoying. Zar also has a dislike for Zay, he thinks she is too kind and gentle. They spar often, arguing over the tiniest of things. Zay tries to avoid these arigemrnts, and Zar just tries to avoid Zay altogether. Mia Zar and Mia are okay-friends. Mia is very affectionate towards everyone she meets, and can leave quite the first impression. Zar got a very shocking first impression. She jumped out of a bush and tackled him while he was walking home. Since then, Zar has been wary of Mia. May Zar and May seem to get along badly. Zar often interviews May, asking her all the same questions he asks Dib. May, however, puts up more of a fight when giving the answers. She harshly tells him that she is completely sane and no one can say otherwise. He likes to bother her sometimes, by saying that Dib is a nutcase. May, doesn't take this very well. Jon Zar first met Jon when he was hit with a water balloon full of dead bugs from above. When he looked up, he saw Jon crouched at the top of the tree with a slingshot. Zar is fascinated by him, and likes to photograph him, like he does Gaz. He thinks he makes the best poses. Jon never seems to care, as long as he doesn't interfere with his pranks. Gem Zar used to love Gem, and she loved him as wel. However, the two found one another too different. They could never seem to agree on anything. Since throb, whenever they speak, Zar casts all feelings aside and tries to keep the conversation factual. Rae Zar asks Rae many questions snout his ability to win females over so quickly, but Rae refuses to give away his secret. Zar is often prying at Rar to get him to spill, but Rae refuses every time. Zar, however, is determined to figure it out. Vix Zar thinks there is more to this Irken than meets the eye. He wants to know all about him. Vix, always tried never to speak a word to him, afraid that anything he says would lead the reported to a strange conclusion. Zar is always trying to get facts out of Vix. He will stop at nothing to find out this Irken's secrets. Personality Zar is considered annoying by most, but really, he's just curious. He always wants to know the facts.He has to find out any secrets, and is very persistent. He always takes pictures and writes down facts in his notepad he always has in his hand. He always ends up running every paper he comes across, and is very intelligent overall. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Irken Category:Reporter Category:Photographer Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia